popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Tony Renis
Tony Renis (born May 13, 1938), stage name of Elio Cesari, is an Italian singer,composer, songwriter, music producer and film actor. Life and career Born in Milan, he debuted in the mid-1950s, paired with Adriano Celentano, performing an impression of Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis. In 1958, he signed to the label "Combo Record" as a singer andSTARTED releasing covers of Italian and American songs. In 1961, Renis debuted at the Sanremo Music Festival with the song "Pozzanghere".[1] In 1962, Renis gained international success with the song "Quando, Quando, Quando", written with Alberto Testa and performed at the Sanremo Music Festival.[1] One year later, he won the same Festival with the song "Una per tutte", and, in 1967, he reachedSECOND place with the song "Quando dico che ti amo".[1] In 1972, heCOMPOSED the song "Grande grande grande" with Alberto Testa, successfully performed by Mina, and later by Shirley Bassey under the EnglishTRANSLATION title "Never Never Never". In 1974, he won the Nastro d'Argento for the Best Score for the score of Brothers Blue.[2] In the 1980s, Tony Renis mainly worked as music producer and, in 1981, he launched the career of Nikka Costa.[3] In 1999, Renis received a Golden Globe Award and was nominated for an Oscar for the song "The Prayer", performed by Céline Dion and Andrea Bocelli, from the''Quest for Camelot'' movie soundtrack.[3] In 2005, he won a David di Donatello for the song "Merry Christmas in Love" from the film Christmas in Love. The song was also nominated for a Golden Globe for Best Original Song at the 63rd Golden Globe Awards. Selected discography Tony Renis and Frank Sinatra celebrating a Gold record in 1985. 33s in Italy *1969: Tony Renis (RCA Italiana, PSL 10435) *1974: Graffiti (EMI Italiana, 3C 048-51500 *1976: Tony Renis (RCA Italiana, TCL 1-1078) *1976: Un grande grande grande Tony Renis (RCA Italiana - Serie Lineatre, NL 31078) *1989: Le più belle di Tony Renis (EMI Italiana, 7931031) 45s in Italy *1958: Come prima/Ti dirò (Combo Record, 5057; with Combos) *1958: Prendi quella stella/Tipitipitipso (Combo Record, 5058; with Combos) *1958: Magic Moments/Oggi o mai più (Combo Record, 5091; with Combos) *1958: Clopin clopant/Tutto è diverso (Combo Record, 5092; with Combos) *1958: Prendi quella stella/Ti dirò (Combo Record, 5093; with Combos) *1959: Nessuno al mondo/Addio Maria (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1224) *1959: Morir d'amor/Ti prego, amore (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1229) *1960: Tenerezza/Cuore in blue jeans (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1379) *1961: Pozzanghere/Lei (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1525) *1961: Piccolo indiano/15 anni (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1657) *31 January 1962: Quando quando quando/Blu (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1689) *1962: Tango per favore/Amor amor amor (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1708) *29 January 1963: Perché perché/Gli innamorati sono angeli (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1776) *29 January 1963: Uno per tutte/Le ciliegie (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1777) *1964: Bikini e tmurè/Un ragazzino (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1819) *1964: Le ciliegie/Gli innamorati sono angeli (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1823) *1964: Ti guardero nel cuore/Otto e mezzo (La voce del padrone, 7MQ 1846) *1964: Sorrisi di sera/Ti chiedo scusa (La voce del padrone, MQ 1867) *1964: Non sei mariu' stasera/Baciamoci signorina (La voce del padrone, MQ 1882) *1964: Amo Milano/Nostalgia di Milano (Oh mamma mia) (La voce del padrone, MQ 1893) *1965: Il garofano rosso/Nessun'altra che te (RCA Italiana, PM 3318) *1967: Quando dico che ti amo/Mi perderai (RCA Italiana, PM 3389) *1967: Non mi dire mai good bye/Prima di domani (RCA Italiana, PM 3403) *1968: Il posto mio/Che notte sei (RCA Italiana, PM 3439) *1968: Frin frin frin/Cosa non farei (RCA Italiana, PM 3456) *1969: L'aereo parte/Un ragazzo che ti ama (Numero Uno, ZN 50015) *1970: Canzone blu/Dove sei stata Susy (Numero Uno, ZN 50019) *1970: Venere/Amami per favore (Numero Uno, ZN 50034) *1972: Un uomo tra la folla/Grande grande grande (Numero Uno, ZN 50145) EP in Italy *1959: Ti prego, amore/Elena sono solo/Io cerco te/Romanzo d'amore (La voce del padrone, 7E MQ 124) *1962: Quando quando quando/Tango per favore/Blu/Amor amor amor (La voce del padrone, 7E MQ 239) *1963: Uno per tutte/Le ciliegie/Perché perché/Gli innamorati sono angeli (La voce del padrone, 7E MQ 254) 33s abroad *1964: Tony Renis (EMI, CLP 1754; published in Great Britain) *1969: Chin-chin quechiquitin (RCA Vicotr, MIL/S 4051; published in Mexico) 45s abroad *1963: Uno per tutte/Perché perché (His Master's Voice, 63072; published in Spain) *1967: Quando dico che ti amo/Mi perderai (RCA Victor,MA 4073; published in Lebanon) *1967: Quando dico che ti amo/Mi perderai (RCA Victor, 3-10202; published in Spain) *1970: Cancion azul/Las noches de oro (RCA Victor, 3-10504; published in Spain) *1971: Venise va mourir/Anonimo veneziano (CBS, 7606; published in France) *1972: Grande grande grande/Un hombre entre la gente (Hispavox, HS 843; published in Spain) EP abroad *1962: Quando quando quando/Blu/Anch'io/Amor amor amor (A voz do dono, 7LEG 6019; published in Portugal) *1963: Uno per tutte/Perche perche/Quando, quando, quando/Dancing (Tango per favore) (His Master's Voice, 7EG 8799; published in Great Britain) *1963: Uno per tutte/Le ciliegie/Perché perché/Gli innamorati sono angeli (His Master's Voice, 7 EGS 271;published in Sweden) *1963: Uno per tutte/Perché perché/Tango per favore/La tua mano (Cheque Disque, EMF 336; published in France) *1964: Otto e mezzo/Un muchachito/Sorrisi di sera/Ti guarderò nel cuore (A voz do dono, 7LEM 3130; published in Portugal) Filmography Tony Renis with Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli in 2002.*''Io bacio... tu baci'',DIRECTED by Piero Vivarelli *''Obiettivo ragazze,DIRECTED by Mario Mattoli *Appuntamento in Riviera,DIRECTED by Mario Mattoli *''Ischia operazione amore, directed by Vittorio Sala *''Quando dico che ti amo'', directed by Giorgio Bianchi *''La ragazza del bersagliere'', directed by Alessandro Blasetti *''The Black Corsair, directed by Sergio Sollima *''Non mi dire mai goodbye, directed by Frank G. Carrol (1967) *''Per amore... per magia..., directed by Duccio Tessari (1967) *''Totò Ye Ye, directed by Daniele D'Anza (1967, Television film) Category:1938 births